Is It Too Much To Ask For?
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: Eridan is very misunderstood. His actions are mocked, and things are held against him when other characters have done worse yet they're met with praise. No one looks at his side of the story. no one takes his feeling into account. Is it too much to ask for someone to look at him and take his part of the story into account? (One-shot!)


Prince of Hope.

Did anyone ever really look at that title?

I surely didn't, that is until I died.

 ** _Prince_** of Hope.

Prince is a _Destroyer_ class. A Prince _destroys_ their _aspect_.

Prince of **_Hope_**.

Hope.

It means to have the ability to desire for something specific to happen, and such.

Now look at the title again.

 _ **Prince**_ of _ **Hope**_.

Now it looks more like **DESTROYER** of Hope.

After all, I should know.

That is my title.

I am that player.

But the thing is, _no one_ took that into _consideration_.

 **Not** those whom I used to call my friends.

 **Not** those people whom read about me.

 _ **No one.**_

No one asked, _"Where was Eridan's lusus when they were on Land of Wrath and Angels?"_

No one wondered, _"Why does Eridan do things he does?"_

Not a single question.

 **Nothing!**

They throw _stereotypes_ at me and the works, and make me _look_ bad...

Look at my planet that I was given when I entered the game.

Beautiful, right?

Well it hides an _ugly_ truth.

Why would I kill the Angels for no reason?

Well I had a reason!

Wouldn't you be filled with **wrath** if someone you cared deeply for was ** _killed_** not even five minuets after you arrived in that land?!

My lusus died a gruesome death...

I still have nightmares about it...

The angels _attacked first_.

I was merely _defending_ myself.

I was once wounded so badly that I could've bled to death.

I contacted Feferi to see if she could help me.

Do you think she ever answered?

Do you think she even tried?...

I don't think that she even _glanced_ at the screen.

 ** _No one_** came to my aid...

My planet lived up to its name and its purpose.

I forgot what hope was...

To this day I still don't understand what it is...

But enough about that, what about my **ancestor** and my **dancestor**?

Well Cronos is Dualscar and vise verse.

Cronos has always felt _out of place_ in Beforus.

He never felt comfortable with his looks or the way the world around him looked.

Now take that fact and pass it to Dualscar and _me._

I tried hard to be a troll but that **_isn't_** what I am.

I cant look in the mirror.

I cant even get in the ocean.

I stay on land because I feel that breathing under water is _unnatural_!

I hated water when I was a kid, and I still do now!

If the water is so deep that it goes past my collar bone, I'll get out so fast that Nepeta's cat-like reflexes would be out matched.

 _ **No one**_ takes anything about me into account.

 _ **No one**_ asks questions.

 **Not** the readers.

And certainly **not** the people I used to call friends.

Maybe I tried too hard to be something I am not.

After all, I tried to teach an heiress how to be an heiress.

 _"What do you mean by that?"_ you're probably **NOT** asking.

Well, Feferi said that she _didn't wish the death of any living thing_.

The moment we met, she pushed most of her ** _responsibilities_** onto me.

I fed her lusus every single day.

Its not an easy task.

Its life threatening, in fact.

But you see the _Witch of Life_ is a **contradiction** to herself!

She couldn't **choose** between orphaning a few trolls, or letting everyone in the world die.

Because of this, I had to give up my time and do her job for her!

And there was never a _"Thank you"_ or any help or appreciation.

I don't ask for much.

Never have!

I would've been good with a hug, a thanks, or just a mere _"Good job!"_ or a pat on the back.

But I guess that its just _too much_ for a princess that would've **never** stood a chance against Her Imperial Concendance.

Feferi would've died when the day came for her to fight her ancestor.

I feared that day.

She wouldn't know what to do.

Her death was imminent.

What did she think would happen?

That the Empress would've just hand her the crown and say _"Your turn"_?

The day that that happens is the day that the sky falls.

I made my self look like an ass because I was trying to show Feferi what she'll face when she became queen.

I showed her prejudices, evil, cruelty, the works.

I showed her what she'd deal with when she tries to make the world a better place.

I did it out of the kindness in my heart.

I wanted to see her achieve that goal.

I was behind her all the way.

….. but she never realized it.

She was right when she claimed that I was sabotaging myself.

I didn't wish the death of low bloods...

Why would I?

What _reason_ would I have?

The Hemospectrum never made sense to me...

What was so great about purple blood?

I am mocked, harassed, and teased all over the internet because I killed my queen.

Wouldn't you lose your mind if you were _never_ treated like a person?

Wouldn't you lose your sanity if you were _pushed around_ and never talked to?

Through all of that I still considered my friendship with Feferi.

I gave up my love for her a long time ago.

When she denied my heart, I was crushed.

I felt defeated, but I took my former actions into account.

But the one thing I felt after that moment... it was the feeling of accomplishment.

My queen grew.

She grew up and began to take some responsibility!

She spoke her mind!

I was so proud of her!

Even though she broke my heart, I didn't avoid her... well not intentionally.

I pushed my feelings away with time, and began to view her as a friend.

But she **_denied_** that as well...

My ancestor and my dancestor lived to ** _protect_** their queens... and I did so as well.

I saw what I considered the _safest_ rout and told her to go down that route... but she **_didn't listen_**.

And my sanity slipped away...

I didn't know what hope was anymore... and I ended up destroying it, killed my only friend, caused one person to go into a metamorphosis, and blinding someone!

I only killed **one** person...

Gamzee killed **two.**

Vriska and Terezi, **one.**

Yet I get the most hate for it!

They are never shown hate for their actions.

Gamzee is met with **fans.**

Vriska is considered a **bad ass**.

And Terezi is met with **justification!**

I am met with **hate**...

Maybe I am asking for too much.

Yes.

Maybe asking for people to see _my side of the story_ is far too much to ask for...

So here I am, sawed in half and sitting in the depths of a dream, hidden from everyone so that I may _reflect_ on my actions.

I wish I was a human...

If I lived in their world, I'd probably be seen as a better person.

I wish I had a different title for my aspect, preferably Knight – but Karkat is far more deserving of it even though he has yet to learn what it means to be a Blood player.

But they're just wishes that can never be granted.

There is one perk about being **_dead_** though...

I can change my appearance to what I see fit...

Like Nepeta, I draw, and I draw pretty well...

I've drawn myself as a human...

I seem my self as a dark skinned human with maroon hair, violet eyes, and a cloak of white...

And thats how I look now that I am dead...

No one recognizes me, and its something that I'm grateful for, because for once I am _treated_ like an actual person...

When asked for my name I say that its _"Erik"_

If they ask what kind of player that I am, I'll say that I'm a player of the Blood aspect.

If they wonder why I'm the only strange human player to be seen, I tell them that my team is far stronger than they are, and far more skilled.

If they ask how I died, I'll say that it was to save a friend.

I'll lie and lie, because I know it'll be _accepted_ , and because its the only way that they'll treat me like a _person_.

My name is Eridan Ampora... and I am the Destroyer of Hope... and all I ask for... **my dearest prayer** is that someone _understands_ me and treats me like a person...

Is it too much to ask for?...


End file.
